Welcome to Bayside High Babe
by i.luv.vampires
Summary: I guess I was admiring him too obliviously because he said, “You done looking yet love?” I blushed and turned around. I think I am in love...I thought. What happens when Edward Masen and Bella Evans meet at Bayside High? Will these two love or hate?


**AN:** Ok so this is my newest story. I am kind of having a writer's block for, "New Girl, New Danger," when I got this idea. I think I like this story much better. Oh and write to me if you have any suggestion for this story and for "New Girl, New Danger." Thanks everyone!

* * *

_The song for this chapter is, "Clumsy" by Fergie._

_Play it when Edward and Bella first start to meet. You'll get why._

**Welcome to Bayside High Babe**

_Chapter 1_

_Hey, I'm Bella_

Bella's POV:

"Goodbye Dad. I will miss you." I cried as I stepped out of the police cruiser and walked through the airport gates. I turned around once I reached the gate and waved goodbye to my father and my home.

My name is Bella Marie Evans and I am 15 years old. I have long brown hair that reaches my lower back, and I have bright blue eyes. I stand 5'4'' tall and I am really really pale. Currently, I am moving from my hometown of Forks, Washington into sunny California. I was leaving everything behind here in Washington, but it was for the better.

You see, my mother and father divorced when I was only 8 months old. Ever since then I have had to move around from my mother and father's houses during the school year and summer. This year however, everything changed. My father got remarried to a local model whose name is Kara. Kara and I don't get along very well, but I tried to make my dad happy by pretending to like her. But she crossed the boundary line one day…

_FLASHBACK:_

_"You'll never be good for anything you good for nothing little whore!" Kara shouted at me._

_"I swear I didn't mean to shrink your dress!" I sobbed._

_"I'll never forgive you, and I wish you were out of this house!" She screamed. Then, she did something I never expected from the tiny model. She slapped me._

_"Wish no more." I said as I ran away as fast as I could. I ran into the forest and sat down and cried. After what felt like hours, I returned home. As I walked in, I saw that my father was trying to comfort Kara because she was crying._

_"Ss…she…she h-hit me."Kara said in between sobs. I tried to protest and tell the truth, but I could see in my father's eyes that he didn't believe me. He believed Kara._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That's my story so far. I was sent to go live with my mother in sunny California, and that's where I am going to stay.

"Calling all passengers for flight 173 to Los Angeles, California." announced that loudspeaker.

I sighed and got up, bringing all of my bags with me. I boarded the plane and sat down and started to read my favorite book, Wuthering Heights. The plane started to move, and the next thing I knew, we were flying high. I was just about to finish chapter two, when a smooth voice interrupted me.

"Hello. Can I borrow your blanket if you're not going to use it?" stated the voice.

"Yes, sure you can." I replied. I picked up the blanket and turned around to give it to the man. I was shocked at who the voice came from. It came from a boy around 15 or 16 years old. He was perfect. He had piercing blue eyes and bronze-colored hair and he was well built.

I guess I was admiring him too obliviously because he said, "You done looking yet love?"

"S-s-s-so-sorry." I replied.

I blushed furiously as some of the people sitting next to him started to laugh. Then, I saw a girl with beach blond hair come over and put her arm around him. He grimaced a little when she started to try to sit on his lap.

"You are soooooo funny Edward." the girl purred in what she thought was a seductive voice. I had to bite my tongue to control the laughter at the scene occurring in front of me. I personally thought that it sounded like a dying cat's purr, but that's my opinion.

"Thank you Lauren, but I have to show this young lady some directions on how to get out of the airport in L.A." He stated. Then he pointed a finger and looked straight at me.

"Who me?" I asked. Then Edward rolled his eyes as if asking if I was mentally incompetent. "Oh right thank you Edward. I was wondering when you were going to help me." I said.

Edward then pushed Lauren off of his lap and strode over to my seat. I started to breathe unevenly and I got a little dizzy.

All I could think was…. "Oh my gosh, he's coming over here…."

Without even knowing this boy named Edward very well, I think I was already in love.

**AN:** Should I continue? Tell me if I should. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review they make me smile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xxxooo,

fitch!


End file.
